Make a Grilled Cheese Sandwich
Are you out of all your regular snack foods? Do you need a simple meal that you can eat on the go? Do you need a delicious snack that won’t be deemed “junk” by your mother? If you answered “yes” to any of these questions, then you’ve come to the right place. Within this webpage is a tasty and simple recipe for the classic food: grilled cheese. Category:Cheese Sandwiches Steps Method 1 #Obtain a frying pan of correct size for the number of sandwiches you can handle at a time. #Put pan on stove over medium heat until hot. During heating, begin slicing cheese and getting bread. #Butter pan, or the outside of each slice of bread, whichever you prefer, and put one side of sandwich on pan with cheese on top. Then add the top slice right away. Lower the heat and cover to help the cheese melt. #Check to see if bread is brown after no more than a minute and a half, although more time may be needed for desired results. When bread is brown enough, flip. Dispose of the left over butter grounds out of the pan, so the next flip will be fresh. #Know that the second side should brown faster so be prepared to check it in no time. When it is cooked to your satisfaction, turn off the stove, put your sandwich on a plate, and enjoy. Method 2 #Collect all of your ingredients and put them on a counter or table. #Make sure that your toaster oven has the right setting, generally 350-400 degrees Fahrenheit. Have a plate and knife available. #Place your two pieces of bread on your plate so that the rounded edges face each other. This will make it easier to assemble the sandwich properly. Then place one slice of cheese on each slice of bread. Be sure that there is no cheese hanging over the side of the bread, or it will melt into a gooey mess. #Carefully place the bread into the toaster oven in the same formation as on the plate. Close the door and push the button. Cook for about 1-3 minutes. Wait for the sound that signals the completion of the cooking stage. #Open the toaster oven and slide out the tray. Carefully pick up one piece of bread and quickly put it on your plate. Repeat with the other piece of bread, but this time place it on top of the first piece with the cheesy side face down. The edges of the bread slices should match up. Press your sandwich together until you feel that the cheese has bonded the two pieces of bread together.Another good tip is to add some pepper to add a little flavour. ---- Method 3 Take two pieces of bread and put them in the toaster. When done place cheese on one of the two pieces of bread. Place the other piece of bread on top of it and stick it in the microwave for 1-2 minutes. Tips *You can choose whatever variety of cheese you like. The easiest way is to use pre-sliced processed cheese, but you can slice or grate your own cheese. You can also use two or more types of cheese for additional variety and flavor. Colby, American, Monterrey Jack, Swiss, and Cheddar are the most popular choices for grilled cheese sandwiches. But use your imagination: Parmesan, Mozzarella, Romano, Feta, Gorgonzola, Provolone, Gouda, Blue Cheese and even Cream Cheese are good choices for experimentation. *Check to see if the pan is hot enough to start by dripping a tiny amount of water on it. If it sizzles and disappears right away, it is ready. *Place a weight or press with a spatula during cooking to attain even cheese melting and a compact sandwich. *Remove pan from burner when done to allow both of them to cool. *Try adding other kinds of food to the sandwich like grilled ham, thinly sliced tomato, bacon, two jalapeños; you name it, you can add it to a grilled cheese sandwich. *Try adding chili to top of the sandwich. It's messy but great and you need a fork. *Try adding jelly, chutney, preserves or maple syrup to the top once it's done. *Also try adding pickles! *If you're brave, add Marmite or Vegemite to the sandwich. Also add tarragon and carrots. *Try adding thinly-sliced apple. *Try eating it with a banana for an extra boost of potassium. *Try dipping it in ketchup. *Try dipping it in soy sauce. *Prepare and eat alongside a steaming bowl of tomato soup or tomato & roasted red bell pepper soup for a classic killer combo. *Try adding garlic salt along with the butter for more taste. *Try adding Worcestershire sauce to the cheese after it's melted. *Try adding a layer of sour cream, mustard and garlic paste for a different taste. *Try mixing powdered spice, like Adobo, into the butter. *In fact, once you get the hang of it, add whatever you darn well please to make the sandwich your very own creation! Related * How to Make a Grilled Cheese and Pickle Sandwich * How to Make a Double Decker Grilled Cheese * How to Eat Marmite Category:Answered questions